Homicidal Love
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: Homicidal Liu y Angelica Harrison, despues de Años de una amistad duradera, deciden por fin declarar su amor, pero... ¿que pasara si Jane es un obsaculo en su camino? ¿y si el demonio de Angelica decide emerger para evitar que Liu la tome? ¿y que tal si Jeff the killer no aprueba la relacion? todo podria pasar... todos podrian morir, o quizas este amor, no resultara. (5 capitulos)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, primero, quiero avisarles que este es un fanfic de 5 capítulos de AngelicaXLiu, me la pidió una página de Jeff en Facebook :3 e.e ojala les guste, y si no… no sean tan malos y no critiquen de más TnT que también tengo sentimientos y comencemos /._./**

~Prologo~

Hace más de 1 año que vivo con dos asesinos, no sé si los conozcan o no, son un par de hermanos, uno que ahora tiene 20, y otro de 22, ¿sus nombre? Son Jeffrey, y Liu Woods, mejor conocidos como Jeff The Killer, y Homicidal Liu. Nos conocemos desde niños, y siempre fuimos buenos amigos, aun cuando Jeff se volvió un asesino. ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Mi nombre es Angélica Harrison, y bueno, no soy una asesina que digamos, solo soy una chica con mucho dolor interno, y no solo eso, con un demonio que la controla desde el interior. ¿Cómo se llama este demonio? Bueno, se cómo se llama, como es, pero no puedo decírselos, el me controla, cada vez que trato de decírselo a alguien, el corta mis palabras y mi voz, no puedo hablar, no puedo pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera podría escribirlo. ¿Quieren una descripción mía? Bueno, tengo cabello castaño, mis ojos son cafés, tengo una cicatriz en la frente, la tengo gracias a que a los 13 Jeff trato de matarme, y tengo otra, justo al lado de mi barbilla, la tengo desde hace un año, tras una pelea que tuve con Liu. Y no solo tengo esas cicatrices, también tengo muchas más en mi abdomen, gracias a Jeff… la verdad, creo que tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido al ataque, pero también Jeff tiene suerte de que lo perdonara.

Tengo que admitir que en algún momento estuve enamorada de Jeff, pero ese era el pasado, ahora estaba enamorada de alguien mas. ¿Quién es ese alguien? Pues, prefiero que lo descubran en esta historia. Pero basta de explicaciones, mejor comencemos con la historia.

~Fin del prólogo~

Homicidal Love

Capítulo 1

Para este momento, no había mucho que decir, bueno, la escena era terrible, Liu estaba en el piso, pero no de una manera normal, estaba destrozado, su cuerpo ya era incapaz de luchar, su sangre escurría de cada parte de él, su rostro aun sonreirá, porque la razón por la que luchaba era yo. El estaba decaído, desangrándose, muriendo lentamente, pero seguía peleando. El escupió un poco de sangre y trato de golpear, pero este monstruo le dio el golpe final, haciéndolo escupir aún más sangre, y dejándole retorciéndose del dolor en el piso. Era su fin, eso estaba seguro. Al mirarlo caer, no pude más, le prometí que no me metería pero tuve que hacerlo, tome el cuchillo del suelo y camine a punto de pelear, pero los golpes de ese demonio eran mortales, con solo darme un par me dejo en el piso, pero me levante, quitando la sangre de mi boca, con el ceño fruncido a punto de volver a la pelea. Pero entonces, Liu me llamo, diciéndome unas dulces palabras.

-A-An-Angélica, No, no lo agás- dice poniéndose de pie lentamente-aun después de la muerte, quiero que sepas… ¡que te amo!- dice con lagunas lágrimas y estirando su brazo a mí.

-L-Liu- le dije con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-no, no tienes que decir nada- dice poniendo algo en mi mano- te doy mi corazón, antes de morir, quiero que lo tengas porque es solo tuyo- dijo sonriendo con algunas lágrimas, y sin mencionar la sangre que salía de sus heridas y aun de su boca.

Al tomar la cosa que sostenida, este cayó al piso, y yo al instante, lo me puse de rodillas para sujetarlo, pero al verlo, tan destrozado y ya casi muero me puse a llorar, y a gritar del dolor.

-¡LIU!- solté un grito de dolor agonizante con su nombre, con miles de lágrimas en mi rostro, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Seguí dando esos gritos con su nombre, mientras sostenida su cuerpo y lloraba agonizante, solo me retaba esperar a que Jeff llegara y me ayudara. Ese maldito demonio, hubiera preferido a vivir escuchándolo en mi cabeza, y obligándome a matar, antes que verlo aquí afuera, asesinando al que se había convertido en el amor de mi vida.

¿pero cómo pudo pasar todo esto?

3 semanas atrás.

Recién estaba llegando a mi pequeña cabaña, Jeff y Liu estaban en la sala de estar jugando un videojuego, y como yo era la mujer de la casa, me puse a cocinar. Claro, ese par de asesinos no hacían nada en la casa, yo era como su sirvienta. Era extraño verlos convivir, si hace apenas un año ellos dos peleaban hasta que Liu puso fin a esta pelea, el perdono a Jeff, por ser su único hermano. Ahora éramos Felices, los tres tratábamos de ser lo que éramos antes, los mejores amigos. Escuche la voz de Paulina, Llegando de la mano con su novio Masky, y con la pequeña tercera rueda, Hoodie.

-¡Valla que par de flojos! ¡Jugando videojuegos! Les apuesto 20 dólares a que Angélica está en la cocina- dice Paulina arqueando la ceja y un poco enojada.

-¡Hey Pau! ¿Acaso eres adivina?- le pregunto saliendo de la cocina burlonamente.

-se los dije, me deben 20- dice Pau riendo un poco.

-¿y de donde vienen si se puede saber?- dice Jeff apoyándose a una silla.

-bueno, estábamos molestando a Jace y Alex de nuevo, solo que queríamos que Pau nos acompañara, para que se divirtiera con nosotros- dijo Tim sonriendo.

-bueno, querrá decir para divertirse, porque me dejaron solo en la maldita casa y se fueron por una pizza- agrega Hoodie mirándolos con enojo.

-¡vamos Hoodie! ¿Te divertiste molestándolos o no?- dice Tim burlonamente.

-¡NO! Porque me dejaron solo y no me guardaron pizza- dice Hoodie dándose la vuelta.

Todos comenzamos a reír después de ese anécdota, y Hoodie fingió estar enojado mientras hablaban en la mesa. Saque los macarrones con queso que estaba haciendo, y todos comenzaron a comer, en especial mi par de mejores amigos, Jeff y Liu, que se atascaron de comida, y casi no dejaron comer a los demás. Al final de esa noche, Hoodie se fue a buscar un poco de diversión fuera de ahí, ya que se sentía un poco solo desde que Tim comenzó a salir con Pau, pero al final, Tim dejo a Pau en mi casa (o mejor dicho mi casa y, de los principitos Jeff y Liu) y se fue a divertirse con Hoodie. Después solo me quede hablando con ella de cosas de chicas en el sofá.

-¿y bien Angélica? ¿Jeff ya se te declaro?- dice Pau con su sonrisa picarona.

-¡oye que dices!- le respondo con las mejillas rojas-¡Jeff no me gusta, yo tampoco a el!-

-vamos Linda, tú no puedes ocultarlo, lo amas, el a ti, ¿Por qué no se hacen pareja?-

-pues- le digo algo enojada- en primera, él es un asesino, no se permita a si mismo tener novia, y en segunda, no está enamorado de mí, y yo no lo estoy de él.

Pau se rio un poco, y siguió peleando conmigo defendiendo su suposición de que me gusta, pero siendo 100% sincera, yo ya no siento nada por él. Peleamos por tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta, ambas nos quedamos dormidas. A las 2:00 A.m. Aproximadamente, me levante, al ver a Paulina, tome una sábana y la cubrí, y decidí subir a mi habitación. A la mitad del pasillo, me estire un poco, además bostece, estaba un poco adormilada, y no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor, solo pensaba en mi cama. Al pasar por una puerta alguien se me atravesó, un hombre, el cual se resbalo un poco al verme asustado, cas a punto de caer, pero quedando cerca de mí, demasiado, presionando mi cuerpo contra la pared un poco, este hombre, era Liu.

-oh, lo lamento Ange, creí que ya estabas dormida- me dice un poco apenado.

-no importa sé que no fue tu intención- le dije un poco apenada también- fui yo la que no se fijó.

Vamos no digas eso, yo fui el despistado-dice aun apenado, pero demasiado cerca de mí, sentía su cálido aliento y su respiración tan cerca de mí.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, sus labios casi m rosaban, parecía que la situación se estaba poniendo algo caliente… Liu comenzó a acercarse a mí, comenzando a rosar suavemente sus labios casi al punto de llegar a besarme, pero al notar sus intenciones, me aleje de el con un movimiento rápido.

-L-Liu, ¿pero qué haces?- le digo alejándolo un poco.

-oh, L-Lo lamento… creí que era el momento para- se detuvo antes de poder decir algo.

-¿para qué Liu?- le pregunto algo curiosa.

-Para…- aita su cabeza un poco antes de continuar- para nada, solo ignora eso, haz como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación- dice alejándose de mí y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

Liu se dispuso a salir del pasillo, y caminar a la cocina, así que yo me dispuse a subir a mi habitación. Esa noche casi no pude dormir, me quede con una gran curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que me quería decir Liu? ¿era muy importante? Bueno, como cualquier persona, no me gusta quedarme con dudas, y menos con dudas en momentos como estos.

A la mañana siguiente, note que Jeff tenía su polera manchada con sangre fresca, recién había llegado de matar a un par de imbéciles.

-hey hermano, ¿A dónde fuiste esta noche?- le pregunta Liu mientras entra a la habitación.

-solo diré que aposte en un bar, y perdí- dice Jeff sentándose en la mesa.

-Angélica, recuérdame no apostar contra este tipo- dice Liu sentándose junto a Jeff.

Yo les serví un desayuno, y ellos comenzaron a comer, note que Paulina segura dormida, así que desayune con ellos. Hablamos durante un rato, temas tontos, cosas sin sentido. Liu y yo nos mirábamos de reojo, creo que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo, en lo que paso hoy en la noche. Después de esa platica, Liu se puso de pie y se despidió de mí y de Jeff.

-Jeff, Angélica, lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, alguien… me está esperando- dicho eso, salió por la puerta, caminando rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

-Valla, parece que este tipo volverá a apostar- dice Jeff dándole un sorbo a su tasa

-¿apostar? ¿De nuevo? La última vez que Liu aposto, termino mal, y mucho… tú lo sabes Jeff- le digo un poco preocupada.

-sí, termino mal, pero esta vez no seré su guardaespaldas, si se va a meter en problemas como esos de nuevo, será mejor que se cuide solo- dice Jeff tomando un poco enojado su desayuno.

Al principio pensé, Liu se estaba comportando muy extraño, y si volvía a apostar, las cosas no le irían bien, ni para él, ni para nosotros. Liu me preocupaba, gracias a que perdió una maldita apuesta, unos tipos casi nos matan, a los 3, por suerte Jeff es bueno con su cuchillo, y logro salvarnos a todos.

Pensé las cosas, y al final opte por ir a buscar a Liu.

Salí de la casa con mi chaqueta, caminando por el inmenso bosque, sin pensar en nada más que una cosa; encontrar a Liu. Entonces, justo antes de pisar el sendero que conducía al pueblo me detuve. Escuche las risas de una mujer a lo lejos del lugar, así que camine a curiosear (por no decir otra cosa) por ahí. Camine por un montón de árboles, hasta que vi un pequeño lago, y dentro de él, un par de enamorados jugueteando. Mira a la mujer, su cara me era conocida… su cabello negro, y la máscara que usaba, esa mujer era inconfundible, era Jane. Se preguntaran como es que la conozco, pues, ella es mi prima. Bueno, y para acabar de joder la escena, Liu era el hombre. Por un segundo recordé lo que Liu trato de hacer anoche, nada grave, solo estuvo a punto de besarme. ¿Pero porque trato de hacerlo si ya sale con Jane?

Me dio un pequeño escalofrió, pero decidí dejar de ver eso y seguir mi camino, pero no resistí mirar una vez más. Ahora Liu estaba saliendo de dicho lago, tomando a Jane por la cadera y comenzando a besarla, haciendo realidad esa metáfora de "te comeré a besos" porque la manera en que la beso, era apasionada y arrebatada, parecía que en verdad lo disfrutaba. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse "calientes" entre ellos, ya que Liu se posó sobre ella, comenzando a tocar uno de sus pechos, donde me dije a mi misma "esto ya es suficiente" y comencé a correr lejos de ese lugar.

Se podría decir, que la escena me dejo un trauma de por vida, yo nunca me eh acostumbrado a cosas así, ¿y qué tal si le digo que aun soy virgen? La verdad, si soy patética, pero prefiero estar así, a hacerlo en un bosque. Bueno, dejando ese tema tan asqueroso para mí, camine a casa de nuevo, donde Jeff me esperaba comiendo palomitas en el sofá.

-¿encontraste a Liu?- me pregunta mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

-sí, estaba divirtiéndose con Jane- le respondí tratando de mostrar un mal genio que se me da de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué pasa querida Angélica? ¿Por qué tan enojada?- me dice Jeff un poco pícaro

-por nada Jeff, solo estoy un poco cansada- le dije volteando a otro lado, para que no notara mi rostro enrojecido.

-¿no será?- dice poniéndose de Pie-¡estas celosa!- grita burlándose de mí.

-¿celosa de qué?- le digo un poco enojada-¡yo no podría estar celosa de nada!-

-¡oh claro que lo estas! ¡Estas celosa de Jane! ¿Te gusta Liu cierto?- dice Jeff comenzando a reír como un maniaco.

-¡eso no Jeff! ¡Cierra tu jodida boca!- le dije bastante enojada, y mirándolo hacia arriba, porque es obvio que es más alto que yo.

-di lo que quiera linda, yo sé que te gusta Liu, los celos se te notan desde la luna, pero bueno, te dejare a ti y a tus celos asesinos antes de que me mates- dicho esto Jeff se va a otra habitación.

Mire salir a Jeff y me senté en el sofá, me encogí de hombros y sujete mis piernas, dejando mis rodillas justo en frente de mi rostro, además añadí un susurro a mi enojo –no estoy celosa- enojada y a la nada, repetía esa frase, hasta que escuche que alguien entro por la puerta. Era Liu.

-¿paso algo en mi ausencia?- dice aun secándose el cabello, largo y pelirrojo que tenía.

-nada Liu, pero parece que te divertiste- le dije un poco enojada.

-¿tú sabes a dónde fui?- dice Liu un poco sonrojado.

-sí, tus risas y tus gritos se escucharon hasta aquí, así que porque no mejor te vas, y me dejas sola en el sofá- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿tanto así? Lo lamento Angélica, no quería ponerte celosa… bueno, antes de que me apuñales con cualquier cosa, me iré a descansar- dice Liu corriendo por las escaleras.

Celosa, también Liu cree que lo estoy…. ¿y si en verdad lo estoy? ¿estoy celosa de la relación que tienen Homicidal Liu y Jane The killer? Si en verdad lo estaba, esto era un problema… que rápido camban los sentimientos hacia una persona ¿no creen?

**Bueno, para comenzar, quiero que sepan que este fanfic no tiene que ver con "Jeff, My bloody love" o "The owner of my memories" este fanfic es como… una realidad alterna (?) ósea, en este fanfic, eso nunca paso, esta es otra cosa, creada porque me hicieron la petición. Bueno, ojala lo disfruten, y que quede claro, que Angélica y Paulina no son inventos míos, ellas dos tienen creepypastas, yo solo las utilizo, y las agregue a los otros creepys (ósea que si ven otro fanfic con estos nombres, que no sea invento mío, no lo llamen plagio, porque no son mías, cualquiera las puede usar). Bueno, aclarado esto, esperen el siguiente :3 si les gusta dejen review, si no bueno :3 jeje, gracias por leer adioshh :3**

**Ahh si, solo habrán 5 capítulos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Homicidal Love

Capítulo 2

-tsk, celosa ¿enserio Angélica, estas celosa?-

Hablando con Paulina, ella pregunto lo sucedido anoche, claro, por ser mi mejor amiga le conté de la cita de Jane y Liu, mas también seguía pensativa por eso. Al poco rato de terminar el anécdota, y de mencionar la escena de Liu y Jane, ella se hecho a reír.

-¡haha! Angélica, además de parecer celosa, te dio un ataque de pánico y trauma al ver eso mi pequeña amiga, si apenas puedes pronunciar la palabra "sexo" ahora que vez esto… ¡quisiera haber visto tu cara!- dice Pau entre carcajadas y con lágrimas por la risa.

-¡Cállate Paulina! ¡No estoy celosa y no estoy traumada como dices! Si fue algo sorpresivo pero… ¡yo no sé! ¡Es un sentimiento extraño!-

-haha… se llaman celos mi niña, además, quería hablar contigo de algo más serio- dice comportándose con más postura.

-¿y de qué es?- le pregunto curiosa.

-creo que se cómo sacar a tu demonio de ti- dice sonriendo y agitándome.

-sa-sacarlo… ¿lo dices de verdad?- le dije con un par de lágrimas de alegría.

-sí, estoy casi segura de saber cómo, pero, procuremos que esto se quede entre las dos, y el plan, no te lo puedo decir, pero te lo diré cuando tenga todo listo- dice un poco seria y mirándome a los ojos.

-está bien, espero, se por qué no lo puedes decir… el escuchara- le dije con la cabeza abajo.

-sí, pero no te preocupes, si algo sale mal, mi sangre nazi de mi bisabuelito Hitler y mi parte demonio nos protegerán- dice un poco burlona.

-vamos, no presumas, y mejor ve que Tim debe estar preocupado por ti- le dije sonriendo levemente.

-¡cómo crees! Esta con su amigovio Hoodie haciendo yaoi Hard- dice cubriéndose la boca y riendo un poco.

Ambas reímos, y después hablamos sobre las cosas tontas de las mujeres, hasta que Paulina se marchó. Entonces, me quede sola, y escuche a Liu bajar por las escaleras, entonces, solo me quede sentada y encogiendo los hombros en el sofá. Hasta que Liu se sentó al lado de mí, dando un suspiro enorme y rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

-Angélica… ¿no te molesta que haga eso?- me dice levemente sonrojado.

-sí, la verdad si- le digo encogiéndome un poco más.

-¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué estoy con Jane? Dime… ¿Qué Jane sea mi novia impide que tú y yo podríamos abrazarnos?- dice algo enojado pero aun abrazándome.

-bueno… supongo que no- le digo levemente sonrojada.

-bien, entonces, ¡abrázame¡ ¿Por qué no deberías hacerlo? ¡Vamos!- dice Liu tomándome un hombro y tomando mí barbilla.

Lo abrase, y este me apretó con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo, y comencé a acelerarme, mi corazón palpito tan rápido que sentí que me daría un paro, casi no podía respirar, ese abrazo me tenía presa, sus brazos rodeándome me sostenían de tal manera que me hacían sentir feliz. Como dije, mis sentimientos por Liu estaban cambiando muy rápidamente, y no me gusta enamorarme muy rápido, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-An-Angélica…- dice Liu un poco nervioso.

-¿si Liu?- le respondo tranquila para que no notara mis emociones fuertes.

-¿prometes que no te enojaras por algo estúpido que are?- me dice aun nervioso.

-cla-claro Liu, todo mientras no apuestes- le dije aun nerviosa.

-no… eso no es- dijo soltándome y tomándome de ambos hombros.

-¿Liu que te pasa?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Liu no me respondió. Solo se acomodó sobre mí, donde el, me beso. Me asuste al principio, ya que esa pose era un poco prometedora, pero me di cuenta que su única intención era besarme. Así que continúe, disfrutando el momento, sus labios eran tan dulces, y se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca de mi… entonces recordé… ¡Liu es novio de Jane!

-L-Liu no- le dije dejándolo y apartándolo un poco de mí.

-Angélica perdón…- me dice con una cara triste y muy avergonzada-pero siempre quise hacer eso-

-¡pero si estas con Jane! ¡Deja de ser estúpido! ¡a la que amas es a ella no a mí! ¡No quiero ser ningún juégete y menos el tuyo!- le dije a gritos y con unas lágrimas en el rostro.

Liu alargo más su cara de tristeza, y entonces me tomo de ambos brazos gritándome a mí también.

-¡entiende que no amo a Jane! ¡La mujer de la que estoy enamorado eres tú!- me dice con algunas lagrima en el rostro y terriblemente enojado- ¡yo nunca te usaría! ¡La verdad salgo con Jane solo porque creí que aun amabas a Jeff y nunca me corresponderías!-

-pues… me lo dijiste muy tarde- le dije llorando y poniéndome de pie-porque yo no lastimare a Jane, así que deja de utilizarla, deja de utilizarme a mi… no rompas mi corazón ni el de ella, ninguna soportaría otra más como esta- dicho esto me puse a correr a mi habitación.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a golpear la almeada, estaba en un maldito triángulo amoroso, y le tengo un inmenso cariño a Jane, por eso no podría herirla, y prefiero que Jane sea feliz antes que lastimarla más, después de la muerte de Andrés su corazón quedo herido, y también con la separación que tuvo con Kenji, ambas relaciones la dejaron casi para morir. Entonces, escuche a Jeff, tocaba mi puerta un poco desesperado.

-Angélica ábreme ya…- me dice un poco enojado.

-Lárgate Jeff… no quiero hablar con nadie- le dije con algunas lágrimas.

-vamos Angélica, lo escuche todo, y quiero hablar contigo-

Tras escuchar eso, me levante y le abrí la puerta, y después de dejarlo pasar él se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y yo me recosté en mi cama mirándolo de perfil.

-sé que Liu se comportó como un idiota, lo vi todo- me dice comprensivo.

-pues que bien que lo viste, pero ahora no pienso hablar con Liu- le dije algo enojada.

-no vine a eso, es mi hermano, y no me quisiera poner del lado de nadie… pero aunque crea que debas decirle algo, prefiero que calles, además de que sale con la horrenda de Jane, te lastimo, y por eso estaré de tu lado-

-gracias Jeff, pero no necesito apoyo, solo necesito descansar y ratificar las cosas-

-¡yo tengo una mejor idea! ¿Por qué no vienes a ver como mato a unos ineptos?- me dice alargando su sonrisa y muy emocionado.

-no lo sé Jeff…-

-¡vamos será divertido! ¿Qué es más divertido que ver como Jeff the killer mata a idiotas?- dice sonriendo aún más de lo normal.

-valla Jeffrey, además de los tacos amas matar, y por eso acepto, ¡vamos a ver qué tal está el asesino Jeff the killer!- le digo poniéndome de pie y muy emocionada.

Jeff me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la ciudad, que par de amigos somos, ¿no lo creen? Apenas puedo recordar al Jeff indefenso que odiaba ver sangre cuando era pequeño, como pasan los años. Después, Jeff se puso unos lentes y un pañuelo en la boca, y llegamos a un bar donde Jeff se puso a jugar billar con un par de tipos, que se veían rudos y fuertes, típico de lugares como esos. Jeff comenzó su juego, y yo comencé a mirarlo y apoyarlo, no sé qué tenía que ver esto con matar, hasta que lo descubrí unos minutos después. Un grupo de idiotas pervertidos comenzaron a decirme piropos, y obscenidades, y uno trato de tocarme la parte baja de la espalda donde pierde su nombre… entonces Jeff se enojó.

-¡hey! Dejen a la chica tranquila trio de imbéciles- les dijo muy enojado.

-¡haha! Solo fueron un par de piropos, de seguro te diviertes mucho en las noches con ese par que tiene tu chica- dice un tipo pervertida mente.

-¡cállate idiota! A ella no le hables así, y no es mi novia hijo de puta- dice Jeff furioso.

-vamos amigo, si no la vas a aprovechar, entonces déjame juguetear un poco con ese par de pelotas enorme que tiene, creo que le gustaría un masaje- dice ese tipo con un rostro pícaro y una sonrisa pervertida.

Me ofendí, mucho, y Jeff se enojó aún más, así que tomo al tipo del cuello y le hablo claro.

-mira pedazo de mierda, ¿Por qué no resolvemos esto afuera? Tú y tu par de amigos podemos resolver esto- dice enojado y sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡está bien idiota! Pero cuando yo y mis amigos te hagamos mierda me llevare a tu novia directo a la cama- dice burlón este tipo.

Jeff lo soltó y comenzó a caminar afuera, estos lo siguieron, y yo también, sabía que ahora esto se podría fuerte. Jeff salió, y los llevo a un callejón al lado del bar, donde comenzaron su pelea. Jeff tenía su cuchillo escondido en una de las botas que llevaba, por si estos tipos querían ponerse más duros. Comenzó con uno de los amiguitos del idiota número 1, Jeff lo golpeo sin piedad, pero este también le soltó un par de golpes en la cara, pero Jeff lo pateo con fuerza y le dio múltiples golpes en el estómago, y lo dejo en el piso, donde lo pateo fuerte, Jeff comenzó a disfrutarlo tanto, que saco el cuchillo de su bota y lo apuñalo en el pecho, haciendo que este tipo gritara del dolor.

-¡hey no puedes utilizar el cuchillo!- dice el primer tipo sacando una navaja y acercándose a Jeff.

Los últimos dos comenzaron a golpear a Jeff, y apuñalarlo levemente con las pequeñas navajas, pero Jeff se defendió, comenzó a golpearlos a los dos en múltiples lugares de su cuerpo, y también utilizo a su querido cuchillo. Todo iba a favor de Jeff, pero entonces un tipo lo sujeto por la espalda y dejo inmóvil a Jeff, y otro comenzó a golpearlo con su puño en el estómago. Esto se estaba poniendo mal, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer desesperada (o eso creo) tome un tuvo que estaba cerca de un bote de basura, y le di con él en la cabeza al tipo que golpeaba a Jeff. Este el instante cayó al piso, y se retorció del dolor por unos momentos, hasta que dejo de moverse, porque este golpe le había quebrado la cabeza, pero para asegurarme de que estuviera muerto, lo golpee fuerte en la cabeza un par de veces más. Me limpie la sangre y mire el cadáver, tenía la cabeza con una gran abertura, y podía ver su materia gris salir de él, pero no me sentía culpable.

Jeff y el chico me veían como una loca, pero al instante Jeff pateo al tipo en una parte algo privada y lo dejo en el suelo, esto hiso que a Jeff se le cayeran las gafas. El chico lo miro, y al instante trato de gritar, pero Jeff le cubrió la boca y se burló de él.

-shh… tranquilo, ya te reunirás con tus amigos- dice comenzando a apuñalar al chico.

Lo apuñalo, pero no lo mato, entonces, me volteo a ver a mí.

-ven a terminar, dale en la cabeza con esa cosa- me dice poniéndose de pie y limpiando la sangre.

-muy bien Jeff- le dije mirando al chico con enojo.

Tome él tuvo con fuerza y lo golpee en la cabeza, acabando con el trabajo rápidamente. Jeff se rio, habíamos acabado con un tiro de idiotas ambos juntos, entonces Jeff me dijo que pusiéramos los cuerpos en el bote de basura, y eso hicimos. Después de hacer eso volvimos a casa.

Al llegar, corrí a darme una ducha, dejando mi ropa fuera del baño, ropa cubierta con la sangre de unos idiotas. Después de lavarme todo eso, Salí del baño y tome mi ropa, para llevarla abajo, en un cesto, para lavarla en la mañana. Después de dejar la ropa en el cesto, alguien me tomo de la cadera, aun estando desnuda portando solo una toalla para cubrirme.

-Angélica, se lo que hiciste linda, no trates de ocultarlo- me dice al oído la voz de Liu.

-¡L-Liu! Perdón… Jeff estaba en problemas y yo…- Liu me interrumpió besándome apasionadamente en los labios.

-sh... tranquila, no estoy enojado, es más, ahora poder llevarte a cometer un par de asesinatos- me dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-L-Liu, que te dije acerca de besarme… Jane es tu…- Liu volvió a interrumpirme con otro beso.

-ya, tranquila, sé que no serás mi novia, y te prometo que Jane no se dará cuenta… pero ten en cuenta algo; no podre evitar besar a la mujer que amo- me dice sonriéndome aún más.

-L-Liu, déjame en paz- le dije un poco sonrojada y poniéndome en marcha a mi habitación.

-¡alto ahí jovencita!- dice con una sonrisa larga y cargándome arrebatadamente –tu no debes caminar, te llevare a tu habitación- dice comenzando a caminar.

-¡Liu!- le reproche sonrojada-¡Ni-Ni siquiera tengo ropa interior! ¡Y soy mujer! No tienes derecho a tomarme así como así…-

El solo sonrió, y me llevo hasta la habitación, entonces me dejo en la puerta, el siguió sonriendo, y yo solo me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño, haciéndome la enojada, cuando en realidad estaba exageradamente feliz. Liu me tomo la bravilla y me beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada más, se retiró a su habitación.

-Liu… eres un idiota- le susurro a la nada-pero te amo pedazo de imbécil- le dije a la nada sonriendo y entrando a mi habitacion.

* * *

**ouuuh *-* jaja, gracias a los que la leen *3* y... y...gab73333 comentandome?! el creador DE JEFF THE KILLER VS TORA NO SHI! *3* *se orgasmea y muere* el proximo capitulo sera empalagoso :3 y como solo seran 5... bueno, si les gusta dejen review si no me jodo n-n sean felices, y adios :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Homicidal Love

Capítulo 3

-Liu… ¿podrías explicarme a que vino Jane anoche?- dice Jeff enojado.

-de seguro a matarte Jeffrey- responde Liu enojado negándose a hablar con la verdad.

-Liu, ella no sabe que vivo contigo, creo que ni siquiera sabe que Angélica vive aquí, así que explícame porque vino- dice Jeff comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡ya te dije que no hablare de mi vida amorosa con Jane, Jeff!- Responde Liu comenzando a enfadarse.

Y ahí estaba yo, en una reunión familiar, Jeff y Liu peleando como niños, Jane había estado en la casa anoche, nos despertó a todos con los golpes que le dio a la puerta, y Liu hablo con ella por unas horas, pero al terminar la plática Liu se veía preocupado, así que me puse a escuchar detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Liu no paraba de repetir "no puede ser, no puede ser, ahora sí que me fui a la mierda" eso era raro, pero comenzaba a tener sospechas sobre lo que ocurría. Liu y Jeff comenzaron a gritarse más fuerte, así que llego el momento de intervenir.

-¡Cállense par de hijos de Puta!- les dije completamente enojada-¡ahora Liu! ¡Explícanos que paso! ¡Los tres vivimos aquí, y como miembros de TU familia tenemos derecho a saber que putas carajos pasa contigo!- les grite completamente harta de sus estupideces.

-A-Angélica…- dice Liu nervioso-está bien, se los diré- dijo suspirando levemente.

-Gracias Angélica, Vamos Liu, comienza a hablar- Dice Jeff completamente aliviado.

-voy… voy a ser papá- dice Liu completamente afligido y nervioso.

-Liu… idiota pero que hiciste- dice Jeff sujetándose la cara y decepcionado.

-sé que fui tonto, pero ya soy adulto, y sé que está mal y que está bien, y sé que esto está muy mal- dice sujetando su rostro y muy triste.

-Liu… pedazo de idiota- le dije enojada y con un par de lágrimas en le rostro.

-Ange, perdón, no creí que esto pasaría…- dice tratando de acariciarme el rostro, pero al instante me negué.

-¡Liu eres un idiota! Y terminante por estropearlo todo cuando yo…- dice sin terminar mi oración.

-Angélica... Tu… ¿dime que te pasa?- me dice Liu triste y con algunas lágrimas.

-Cuando yo estaba más enamorada de ti que nunca, pero lo arruinase, ojala te pudras Liu, creí que podríamos tener una oportunidad… pero como siempre, lo arruinaste, así es desde que éramos niños- le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Ange yo…- dijo tratando de abrazarme, pero Jeff me abrazo primero y me arrebato de el.

-¡Liu déjala! Ella es como mi hermana, y la protegeré con mi maldita vida… tú no tienes derecho a dañarla- dice Jeff completamente furioso- será mejor que te vayas con Jane, cuídala, yo cuidare a Angélica como a mi hija- dice Jeff abrazándome un poco más.

-Jeff… no me hagas eso, yo… yo amo a Angélica, no puedo separarme de ella- dice secándose as lagrimas

-Liu, te daré 24 horas, mañana justo a la 1:00 P.M. te iras, así que ve preparando todo, y comienza por llamar a Jane- dice Jeff llevándome a mi habitación.

Jeff me dejo y seco mis lágrimas, tratando de consolarme, pero era inútil. Él se fue de ahí, y yo comencé a llorar en mi habitación. Grite fuerte, por el dolor que sentía en el corazón, era un dolor que ya había sentido, pero ahora era tan fuerte… Jane y Liu unidos ahora por un hijo… yo comenzaba a creer que pronto yo y el…

Al acto siguiente alguien toco mi puerta, y yo solo le dije que pasara. Ese alguien era Liu.

-Angélica… por favor, hablemos…- me dijo llorando un poco.

- no quiero verte Liu, lárgate te mi vista- le dije abrazando mi almohada y llorando.

-Angélica, aun podemos estar juntos, te amo, tú me amas, podemos irnos lejos y…- detuve sus palabras antes de que el pudiese decir algo.

-Liu, como puedes ser tan idiota, ¿dejar a Jane y a su hijo? Eres un estúpido, no creía que dirías eso nunca- le dije muy enojada.

-An-Ange…-dice poniéndose de rodillas y sujetando mi mano-perdóname por favor, necesito que lo hagas, si no lo haces… te juro que yo no poder mantenerme en pie un día mas, te amo- me dice entre lágrimas.

-Liu vete, deja de hacerme sufrir- le respondí a punto de soltar el llanto de nuevo.

Liu se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas, y antes de que saliera de mi habitación me hablo por última vez ese día.

-Angélica Te amo, y are lo que sea para hacer que me ames tu también-dicho eso, el azoto la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Estuve así por unos momentos, hasta que levante la mirada y me dije a mi misma, "no me voy a deprimir" y Salí a la cocina, donde comencé a preparar palomitas. Al poco tiempo, escuche que alguien me llamaba al teléfono, rápido respondí.

-¿Hola Angélica? ¿Estas ahí?- era la voz de Jane.

-si Jane, ¿Qué necesitas?- le dije ocultando mi tristeza.

-necesito hablar con alguien… ¿podríamos vernos esta tarde? Es algo que solo puedes saber tu…- me dice un poco preocupada.

-bien Jane, esta tarde te veo en el parque en el pueblo, ¿Dónde siempre si?- le dije rápidamente.

-sí, te veo ahí, adiós- dice colgando el teléfono.

Cerré mi celular y pensé por unos segundos, entonces escuche mis palomitas, las saque del horno y camine a la sala, donde comencé a ver televisión.

…Horas después…

Esa tarde me reuní con Jane, en la misma banca vieja en la que nos reuníamos hace años. Aun nos veíamos como grandes compañeras, desde niñas hasta ahora éramos muy unidas. Me senté a su lado, y con una sonrisa le pregunte;

-¿de qué querías hablar Jane?- le pregunte curiosa.

-sabes que voy a tener un hijo…- dice un poco triste.

-sí, lo se Jane…- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-¿te dijeron que es de Liu?- me dice un poco más triste.

-si… me lo han dicho- le dije con la cara enrojecida, casi a punto de llorar.

-pues… no es de Liu…- me dice algo repentino.

Pensé por dos segundos, y casi exploto por algún sentimiento extraño dentro de mí.

-¿no es de Liu? ¿Entonces de quién es?- le pregunto sorprendida

-es de… Kenji… pero fue solo una noche hace un mes y medio… fue un leve flechazo a el de nuevo… engañe a Liu, y él no lo sabe… y quiero que guardes el secreto… sabía que me escucharías y por eso te lo dije, ya no podía callar más- dice rápidamente algo asustada.

-¿Qué lo guarde? Pero… ¿porque? Si Liu no es el padre debe saberlo.

-¡Angélica compréndeme! No tengo otra opción… Liu y yo podemos criarlo, no quiero hacerlo sola, sé que lo quieres, es como tu hermano mayor, pero él tiene que hacer su vida, y sé que me ama, y no le interesara- me dijo con una un poco feliz.

-no Jane…- le dije entre lágrimas y poniéndome de pie-yo no lo quiero como a un hermano… ¡Yo lo amo! ¡y él me ha confesado que él también está enamorado de mí!- le dije con Lágrimas en el rostro.

-¡Angélica cállate!- dijo dándome una cachetada- ¡Liu me dijo que me ama! ¡deja de inventar estupideces para que no los aleje! Si lo amas lo entenderás, el me ama a mí- dice Jane enojada y con algunas lágrimas cayendo bajo su máscara.

-Jane…como pudiste- le dije sujetando mi rostro- yo… yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso le dije con lágrimas escurriendo de mis ojos.

-Créeme Angélica, lo hubieras hecho, Liu me ama, y yo lo amo, sé que yo y el seremos felices… no te metas en eso ¿sí?- me dice tratando de tocarme el rostro para sobar mi herida.

-no Jane- le dije apartándome- yo no me meto en ningún lugar- dicho eso me puse a correr a casa.

Escuche a Jane llamándome, gritándome que no le dijera nada a Liu, pero yo solo corrí. Llega a casa y cerré la puerta de golpe, entonces mire en la mesa, había una nota.

"**Angélica, estaré en el bar de la otra vez, procura que Liu empaque todo, creo que no volveré en toda la noche…. Y tal vez tampoco en la mañana, me iré con un par de putas, y si regreso en dos días, prometo traerte algo del dinero que llevan, y también su cabeza**

**-Jeff"**

Me reí un poco de la sinceridad de Jeff, eso me hiso sentir mejor, pero en tenía que tomar la decisión de decirle a Liu lo que Jane me dijo o no. Solo me recosté en el sofá a esperar que Liu llegara, de seguro sabría para ese momento se me ocurriría algo

…Horas después…

Escuche a alguien llegar, pero no me moví en absoluto, solo espere a saber quién era. Entonces, una voz masculina me llamo, mientras se sentaba justo frente a mí.

-Hola Angélica, ¿ya estas mejor?- me dice la voz de Liu.

-Liu yo tengo que decirte algo importante…- le digo rápidamente.

-shh…- dice poniéndose frente a mí y sujetando mi barbilla-no hables… solo quiero… quiero tenerte junto a mí-dice robándome un beso arrebatadamente en los labios.

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba mal, pero entonces recordé que Jane también lo había engañado, y que le había hecho creer que el hijo que esperaba era de el además, besarlo no aria mucho daño. Así que correspondí a su beso, y pronto, este se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

-si esta va a ser mi última noche contigo, quiero que sea especial- dice un poco pervertido y sonriendo un poco nervioso-¿A-Aceptas?-

-L-Liu yo…- le respondo nerviosa

-tranquila… no tienes que hablar, te are feliz, mucho, aunque sea por esta noche- dice robándome otro beso y cargándome al piso de arriba.

Liu me llevo a su habitación, donde me dejo dándome un beso largo mientras me recostaba en la cama y él se podaba sobre mí. Liu se puso de pie y cerró la puerta, mas no puso seguro, sabía que nadie interrumpiría ahora ya que Jeff había salido. Liu volvió a mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, y comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo mi blusa, yo me sonroje a instante. Liu me tomo suavemente de la cadera bajo mi blusa, y si les soy sincera, como soy una inocente chica, aun no entendía sus intenciones, (enserio me sentía estúpida) entonces, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a besarme el cuello suavemente, bajando lentamente a algo más privado, comenzando a lamer uno de mis pechos, y fue ahí donde lo entendí todo, pero seguí en su juego, el volvió a comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa, y poco a poco la ropa comenzó a sobrar, ambos estábamos descubiertos del abdomen, y estaba a punto de pasar a más. Liu comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, pero antes, el paro de besarme y me acaricio el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme hace un rato?- me dice acariciando suavemente mi rostro.

-que…- mis palabras se cortaron, no quería decirle lo de Jane- que yo te amo, y que no me interesa que es lo que hayas hecho, te perdono- le dije con algunas lágrimas.

Liu sonrió, me seco las lágrimas y volvió a besarme… a estábamos a punto de unirnos….

Entonces, entro alguien sorpresivamente interrumpiendo la escena.

-Liu, Angélica no…- dice Jane, quedando sorprendida por la escena- An-Angélica… L-Liu… ustedes…- dice comenzando a llorar y retrocediendo lentamente.

-Jane, yo- dice Liu abrochando su pantalón de nuevo- ¡Jane espera!- dice comenzando a seguirla.

Me sentí culpable, había hecho algo terrible, Jane estaba destrozada, y todo por mi culpa, así que tome mi blusa y me la coloque de nuevo, comenzando a caminar para ver la pelea entre ellos dos.

-¡cómo pudiste Liu! ¡Llevamos más de un año saliendo y me tienes que engañar así!- dice Jane llorando.

-Jane, basta, sé que hice muy mal, pero…- Jane detiene su oración.

-¡no puedes justificarte Liu! ¡Me engañaste nunca creí que lo arias!- dice Jane con lágrimas.

-¡es que no lo entiendes!- dice tomando a Jane de ambos brazos- ¡yo amo a Angélica! Jane, fuiste muy importante para mí, y te juro que los protegeré a ti y a mi hijo, pero tienes que entenderlo- dice Liu tratando de calmarla.

-si este hijo no fuese tuyo… no te perdonaría- dice Jane lagrimas bajando por su mascara.

Jane estaba comportándose como una hipócrita, y no pude resistir entra a la pelea.

-¡Jane ya dile la verdad! ¡Ese hijo no es de el!- le dije furiosa.

Hubo un breve silencio…

-¡¿Qué, Jane ese hijo no es mío?!- dice Liu algo enojado y algo sorprendido.

-¡Liu no le creas! Es tuyo, y tú lo sabes, somos novios desde hace más de un año yo…- detengo a Jane antes de que comience a hablar.

-¡Jane confiésale todo! Liu no se merece eso, ese hijo es de Kenji, dile… como lo engañaste hace un tiempo- le dije tan harta de todo ese lio.

Jane callo por unos segundos, pero al final admitió todo.

-es- es cierto… Kenji… hace un mes y medio volvió a buscarme, y me ilusione de nuevo… creí que volvería a estar con el… pero o fu así… él se fue… no sé porque- dice Jane con unas lágrimas.

-Jane, esta vez te has pasado de la línea, me engañaste diciéndome que ese hijo era mío… nunca te perdonare eso, y aun mas, me engañaste, yo también lo hice…. ¿estamos a mano o no?-

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero entonces Jane solo se fue. No dijo nada, no nos mito a ninguno y se fue. Liu volteo a mirarme y comenzó a llorar, entonces corrió a abrazarme.

-¿podrás perdonarme por todas mis estupideces?- dice Liu a punto de solar el llanto.

-Liu- le respondí sonriendo- tu perdóname a mí, por ser una estúpida, y no ver lo que la realidad, no quería aceptarla, te amo- dije con una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

El me tomo de ambos brazos y me beso. Después entramos a la casa abrazándonos, uno al lado del otro felices, no sabíamos que iba a ser de Jane… pero es fuerte, y pronto iríamos por ella. Pero primero queríamos disfrutar momentos juntos.

-¿quieres ser mi chica?- Me pregunta Liu justo al entra a la casa.

-si- le respondo sonriente-por supuesto que quiero ser tu chica-

- te amo Angélica- añadió Liu acariciando mi cabello

-yo también a ti Liu- le dije con un par de lágrimas de alegría

….

* * *

**Holaa! ewe eh vuelto /._./ después de morir (?) e.e bueno, a las personas que leen mi fanfic de 5 capítulos, gracias los amo3 :3 y…y… no sé ._. Quería poner lemon ._. Pero… La creadora de Angélica no me dejo T-T es una malota. Bueno, no sé, solo quería hacer un Fanfic de The homicidal Liu, y por eso lo hice._. ewe además porque… no se :3 quería saber qué tal se veían juntos… y así termino /._./ este capítulo empalagoso… como me odio XD ojala les guste :3 o al menos a alguien Q-Q porque a mí me empalago :T ewe pero el siguiente no estará tan empalagoso (o eso creo) /._./ adiós, cuídense, y cierren las ventanas en la noche, porque si no Jeff los viola (?)**


End file.
